1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scanners and scanning methods, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus having a document planar member with an input operating state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, an imaging apparatus in the form of a scanner is used to generate a digital representation of a document being scanned. Such a document may include any of a variety of media types, such as paper, card stock, etc., and may be regular (e.g., rectangular) or irregular in shape, and on which there is formed, for example, text, graphics or a picture, e.g., a photo, or a combination thereof. In one type of scanner, typically known in the art as a flat bed scanner, prior to scanning of a target document, the scanner lid is lifted and the target document is positioned on a document glass in the correct orientation and location. Thereafter, prior to scanning, the scanner lid is closed to prevent incident light around the edges of the target document from adversely affecting the quality of the scan.
One type of imaging apparatus is an all-in-one machine (AIO) that includes a scanner and a print engine. One application of such an AIO, for example, is the scan-back of a photo proof sheet having a plurality of images. The AIO, for example, typically prints the photo proof sheet with several rows of images, e.g., reduced size images, with selection circles alongside. The user fills in some or all of the circles to make the desired selections. The user then uses the AIO to scan the completed proof sheet in its entirety, and the AIO analyzes the scanned image looking for the filled circles. The AIO then applies the selections thereby chosen, and generates printed images (e.g., full size images) corresponding to the selected images from the photo proof sheet. Such scan-back and analysis processes, however, may be relatively slow.